Avalar
Avalar is the homeworld of Cynder, Spyro, and Pyra from Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance. Although the three are in the story, they decide to stay in Grand Surbia instead of going back. Locations *'Dragonfly Falls' *'Idol Springs' *'Glimmer' *'Scorch' *'Shady Oasis-' *'Fracture Hills'- a dark, spooky place where some trees and bushes will come alive and attack you. It is home to fauns, and so it is said that Elora comes from Fracture Hills. Since the arrival of Ripto, Earthshapers have turned the six Satyrs, and the temple, into stone to silence their music. *'Aquaria Towers'- an aquatic location ruled by intelligent seahorses, who are watched over by the seahorse king. As the name implies, there are numerous underwater towers that serve as homes for the seahorses. Although when taken over by The Nightmares, the sea horses were shocked by the electric poles and crabs infested the area. The divers stole all the seahorses's water so they couldn't move or breathe. *'Skelos Badlands'- A large desert-like location, dominated by friendly cavemen (known as Bone Buil ders in the epilogue). The world also has numerous lava pits and, like any self respecting desert, cacti. Watch out for the flying, Catbats and the Fire Wizards. *'Zephyr'- The realm of the Land Blubbers, large, fat, slug-like creatures who have a fierce rivalry with the Breeze Builders birds (possibly based on the relationship of real life birds and bugs). The two sides are currently engaged in epic battle and while the Breeze Builders bombard the realm with artillery, the party must join the Land Blubber Military Ranks and fight through Breeze Builder forces to blow up their ammunition building *'Summer Forest'-This beautiful core world is a little niche of land covered in tall, majestic trees and fed by a small pond and several running streams. Inside the dip of land lays the first of Avalar’s castles. The castle is surrounded by small rampart structures and a few large pillars for dozing on, as well as flower-dotted grass stretched out all over the forests. This world is constantly stuck in the season of Summer, making it the hottest of the core worlds in Avalar. Inside the castle are small pools of water, marble statues, and a few indoor gardens. *'Tall Plains'- a large jungle located far away from the Dragon Temple. It is a lush, green jungle situated on a massive cliff. Their inhabitants are the Atlawas, bipedal, humanoid llama beings. They live in a tribe, worship gods and tend to their large crops. Their chief is Kane. They are considered to be primitive and barbaric. *'Luau Island'- an island inhabited by Pigs and Idols. The main dilemma is that some of the pigs had gotten trapped by the Riptocs' security gate and are being kept to be the main course of the Riptocs' feast. The party then comes along to activate the gate switches and set them free. It has a lot of water and most of the enemies and chests can be found underwater. Characters * Mewtwo *Mew *Pikachu *Raichu *Pichu *Cobalion *zekrom *reshiram *Roilu *Lucario﻿ Category:Worlds Category:Kiarichan Category:Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance Category:Non-Canon Worlds